Spider-Man: Rebellion
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: "Let's start from the top. My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. Occasionally I go by Lelouch Lamperouge. I was born a prince of the empire, and was destined to lead it to glory. But after that spider bite, my destiny changed. Now I have a new life to lead, a new mission in life. I'm.. well. You know who I am."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Code Geass or Spider-Man. Both are properties of their respective owners (RIP Stan Lee).**

**So, yeah, Spider-Man won. I still might do a hulk story in the future though. We'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Before I go any further, I would just like to say one thing: This is all Miguel's fault._

_But since I am sure no one really cares about that right now, I will just tell the story from the beginning._

_For me, this all started when that damm spider bit me. Everything else just spiraled from there._

_But if you ask Miguel, it all started when he finished his gizmo._

* * *

"Your a bit late" said Lyla.

"I was gone for less than two hours. What happened?"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I know what it looks like. But. Here's the good news. The multiverse **didn't** collapse."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah it all worked out. Mostly." Lyla almost whispered the last part.

"Mostly? What do you mean mostly?"

"Alright. See this?", Lyla said while pointing at a holo-screen. The screen showed a spider with the number 42 marked on it's back crawling down a web. Behind it, a generator was charging itself with energy.

"So, this spider got hit with the energy from the collider. Fortunately, all that did was destabilize it a bit. It still stayed in it's own dimension to bite that Morales kid".

The screen changed to show a new Spider-Man in a black and red suit.

"I'm guessing that isn't the problem."

"No. The problem would be the hitchhiker" Lyla explained.

"Hitchhiker?"

"Yup. Take a look".

The screen changed to show a new spider. This one was trailing behind 42, and it had the number 45 stamped on it. When the collider was fully activated, 42 wasn't absorbed by the beam. 45 was.

"So we have an irradiated spider hopping around the multiverse. That could mean trouble".

"It could" Lyla agreed. "Fortunately, I was able to track it".

"Really? Where'd it go to?"

"Right here" Lyla said as she pointed at a holo-screen depicting one of the many Earths in the multiverse. "Earth 125-99.

"Ok then. Say, is the goober ready?"

"It's not a goober. It's a gizmo" Lyla stated as mechanical pieces were floating towards an individual.

"Do you always have to call me out on this? This is getting frustrating" the individual said as the pieces formed a watch-like device around his left wrist.

"Don't get too excited Miguel. It's just a prototype" Lyla told the individual, now revealed to be wearing a skintight blue suit with a red spider-like symbol in the center.

"Not excited. Let's get it ready".

"Still. You could be the first person to person to perform a fully autonomous multiverse jump. Or the last."

"Thanks for the support Lyla".

"You're welcome" she cheekily replied. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Let's go check on our spider problem. Earth 125-99."

* * *

**Earth 125-99 - Aries Villa**

"Lelouch! Wake up already!" Nunnally said as she shook her brothers sleeping form.

"What? My alarm didn't go off?" Lelouch groggily asked.

"No. You're waking up early" Nunnally told him. She opened a window to let in some early sunlight. "Clovis and Euphemia are coming to the set up for the party today. I want the Villa to be ready."

Lelouch shoots up. "What party? What are you talking about?"

Nunnally frowns. "Didn't anyone tell you? We're throwing a celebration for Cornelia. She leaves in two days to start military service. We want tomorrow night to be fantastic before she leaves."

"No. No one told me anything about. When was it decided?" Lelouch asks.

"Yesterday actually. Me, Clovis, and Euphemia decided to set up the party around late afternoon" she informed him.

"Oh. That explains why I wasn't informed. I was..."

"Out gambling again?" Nunnally questioned. Lelouch offered a small smirk.

"Honestly, Lelouch. How long do you plan to keep this up? Do you really want to find out what will happen if someone else besides me discovers what you do? You know we aren't allowed to leave the Villa" Nunnally said, exasperation clear in her voice.

"If there were any challenges here for me, I wouldn't have to leave" Lelouch evenly told his sister.

"What about the Clovis?" Nunnally questioned. There had to be someone at the Villa who could compete with her brother in chess.

"Too easy."

"Schneizel?"

"He's in the E.U., trying to broker an agreement. Can't exactly call him and ask him to come over and abandon his work just for a match."

Nunnally was getting desperate. "Have you tried playing with the servants?"

"Some. But they always let me win. There's no challenge with them" Lelouch told her. "Besides, it's not like I can find much competition out in Pendragon either. I can't seem to find anyone as good as me or Schneizel."

Nunnally had a suggestion. One she hoped her brother might take.

"Why not find something else to do? Besides chess?"

"_Hopefully something not illegal_" she wondered to herself.

This suggestion shocked Lelouch. Something besides chess? What else was there? Chess was something that bought out the best in his intellectual and strategic abilities. The game kept him sharp.

But Lelouch didn't seem to have any other exploitable skills. He was handsome, but so was every other male member of the Imperial Family. And the idea of becoming a playboy held little appeal to him. He was a quick study, but rarely felt the need to pursue any particular subject passionately. And sports or the military- were an avenue he had no intention of exploring. Not with his current condition.

"Would you happen to have any suggestions?" Lelouch inquired. He genuinely wanted to hear any suggestions.

Nunnally's face faltered. "Well, no. But I'm sure we can figure something out" she finished with her cheery smile. A smile that never failed to brighten up Lelouch, no matter what mood he found himself in.

"Anyway, we can figure that out later. Right now we should get the Villa ready. Get ready and meet me downstairs. Ok?"

"Of course" Lelouch said. There was simply no possibility of him telling his beloved little sister no. Especially not after the treat that was her smile.

"Great. Try to be quick!" Nunnally said as she walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

Now alone in his room, Lelouch collected his bearings. He gazed at his alarm, which read six-thirty. An hour earlier than his usual time of awakening, but he could manage. He stpped out of his bed and walked to his closet. He had two outfits to select. One for the day, and one for the party later. As it would be his last time seeing Cornelia for quite a while, the outfit needed to be

For the day, he could simply go by with a shirt and pants. That would present no issue. But what should he wear for the festivities? He would deal with that issue later. Right now, he has a sister to lend a hand to. He dresses himself, decides to grab his favorite black jacket, and heads downstairs.

He was so busy, he didn't notice the spider that had crawled from his ceiling, and was hiding in his jacket.

* * *

The city of Pendragon stood as the pinnacle of Britannian advancement and endurance. It's location within a desert served to outline the fact that Pendragon was a city built upon strength and endurance. If Britannia could create a city of lights in the middle of a barren wasteland, then there is nothing they cannot do.

And the city of lights was quite a sight. With its mix of modern and traditional architecture, it represented proper Britannian ideals. It remembered the past, and was simultaneously able to charge towards the future.

And within the city, all was as it normally is. Workers were beginning to leave their homes. Unfinished construction was starting for the day. Business men were entering their offices. Vendors were opening up their shops. Street performers were getting their shows ready. A small, inter dimensional gateway opened above a clocktower.

From this gateway, a figure wearing a skintight blue and red bodysuit emerged. He landed on the cross above the clocktower, where he stayed in a crouched position. He stayed where he was, his face turning as he surveyed the area. When he was done, he pulled out out his watch. A small, holographic woman appeared.

"Lyla, what is this place? And why does it look like a cross of old Los Angeles and Victorian England?" he asked.

"Probably. Just give me a sec Miguel" Lyla said as she closed her eyes and adopted a focused expression. Her program was now branching out to connect to other technologies. Once she had access to the network of the city...

"We are currently in Pendragon. Capital city of - the Holy Britannian Empire" Lyla said.

"Empire?" Miguel inquired.

"Yeah. One of the conquest loving kind. The date I gathered says that they already managed to conquer 25 other countries. It also shows that they have no intention to stop" Lyla said. "Not the best place for a person to get spider powers."

"Agreed. Let's try to find that spider as fast as possible. Can't risk it bitting the wrong person" Miguel said.

"Right. I'm still tracking it. I'll lead you to where it should be" Lyla told.

Miguel nodded. He stood up on the cross, and aimed his right hand at a nearby building. He pressed his middle and ring fingers down on his palm, allowing a webline to be shot. He held on to the webline, and jumped off. He proceeded to swing around the city, hoping to find the spider first.

* * *

"Now. What color should the tablecloths be. Perhaps a light cerulean? No, a deep lavender. Yes, it is the same color as her hair. It will fit nicely" Clovis mused as he talked with the servants over decorations.

"He's going to be a while" Lelouch said as he walked up to Nunnally. "We should probably get everything else ready in the meantime."

"True" Nunnally agreed. "maybe we can start with..."

"**Lelouch!**"

The prince in question turned just in time to see a mass of pink hug him from behind. He nearly fell over from it.

"It's been so long. I was almost worried you disappeared" Euphemia exclaimed.

"I'm still alive Euphy. You can let go" Lelouch said. Thankfully she did.

"I see Nunnally actually convinced yo to stay and help. No running along today, right?"

"No intentions today. I'll stay here to help" Lelouch told them. And really,he did.

"And the curtains" Clovis droned on. "The house has a gold theme, so perhaps..."

Whatever he was going to say was stopped by one look at Lelouch's hand.

"Lelouch! Your right arm!"

Confused, Lelouch looked at his hand. His eyes widened as he saw a large black spider crawling off his jacked and onto his skin. Lelouch raised his other hand to hit it.

But he was too slow.

The spider bit down on Lelouch's skin. By doing so, it transferred the radiation that was housed within it into Lelouch's body. His cells began to accelerate their production. His DNA started to change. His entire genetic code was now being rewritten.

But Lelouch took no notice. He simply smacked the spider off his hand.

"Bothersome insect" he sneered as he stepped on it for good measure.

He looked towards Clovis. "Relax brother. A simple bug on't kill me."

"Even so, it's a disgusting creature. How did it even get on you?"

"It probably snuck in through one of the doors. In any case, let's just get the party decorations up."

"Quite right" Marianne said as she walked into the room. She was followed by many servants.

"Let's get to work.

* * *

As expected, decorating the Villa took quite a bit of time. Lelouch couldn't have snuck out to gamble if he wanted to. Not with how busy everyone was keeping him. He had to deal with everyone running him dry. And there was the fact that the spider bite kept itching. It wasn't a really fun day.

But it was worth it to see Nunnally smiling. She was truly excited for tomorrow.

With that in mind, Lelouch dropped himself into bed. Unaware of the metamorphosis his body was about to undergo.

* * *

"Lyla, are you sure the tracker is accurate?"

"Yes."

"We might have a problem then."

Miguel had been following the trackers directions all day. He had searched about the city (_what was it called? Pendragon?_) for the spider. And now he was at the pinpointed location.

But instead of finding the irradiated arachnid, he was looking through a window at a sweaty, tussling teenager struggling to sleep peacefully. The same kind of difficult sleep he had heard described by a very select group of people.

"I think the spider must have bit him" Lyla said.

"I think so too. Can you find out anything about him?" Miguel asked.

"Give me a sec" Lyla responded. "Alright. His name is Lelouch Vi Britannia. The seventeenth prince in line for the throne."

"The throne for the same empire we are currently in, right?"

"Yup" Lyla confirmed.

This could be trouble. Based on what he heard, Miguel wasn't feeling too good about this Britannia. The records indicated that they had similar mindset to many of the worst empires back on his world. The Mongols and Nazi's. These guys might actually get along.

And now a prince of the Empire was developing spider-powers. "I think we're going to have to stick around for a bit Lyla. Keep on eye on this kid to see if he spells trouble."

"Not a bad plan. But let's find a spot to stay for a bit. Then we can discuss how to move forward."

"Got it." Miguel jumped off the window he had stuck to, and swung out of the Villa. While swinging, he couldn't help but wonder.

"_What kind of a person will you be Lelouch? We'll see if you become someone worthy of the spider._"

* * *

**The sixth superhero version of Lelouch has now entered the inter dimensional fray. Let's see how that spider bite changes him.**

**By the way, yes I changed events in Lelouch's life. His mother didn't die when he was a child. This will be be very different story, with a very different canon.**

**Pendragon I imagine being a mix between modern New York and Victorian London. Something fun to swing through. **

**As for the story, I'm mostly taking inspiration from the Raimi Trilogy, as well as the _Spectacular Spider-Man_ show. There might be some _Amazing Spider-Man_ sprinkled in as well. **

**Anyway, feel free to leave reviews and give me some criticism. It only helps.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's see how Lelouch reacts to his new spider powers. I intend for things to start going downhill for him soon, but for now it's just going to be a learning curve.**

**I do not own Spider-Man or Code Geass. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thought Elevator**

"Charles? You called me here?"

"That I did, dear brother." the 98th Emperor of Britannia said. "The Thought Elevator has suffered a disturbance. One that I do not understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Look towards the bottom V.V."

V.V. did as his brother suggested. He stared off the edge and looked at the double-helix that was the Collective Unconscious. And what he saw disturb him.

The helix itself continued to move as it did. But there was a new disturbance. Many sections were beginning to resemble television static, jumping in and out of focus at a moments notice.

"What is that?" V.V. asked.

"I don't know" Charles responded. "But it has been acting like that since yesterday. I am concerned as to whether or not this could affect the plan."

"I see" V.V. said. "Unfortunately, I am as unfamiliar with this as you are. But there is one other person who might have experience."

"But that begs another question. Have you found her?"

V.V. cringed at the question. "No. We have a feeling she is in Asia, but her location is still unknown."

"In that case, we will have to leave this for now. Until we find her, then we might find some answers" Charles ordered as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" V.V. asked.

"To the Vi Britannia estate. Marianne asked for me to be in attendance for something she has planned tonight."

"And you are going?" V.V. questioned with slight indignity. "It starts to seem that she has you wrapped around her thump Charles."

"Don't be ridiculous brother. I simply need to keep up appearances. I will return later."

And with that, Charles exited the Thought Elevator, leaving V.V. alone.

"Damm that woman" V.V. muttered to himself. "At this rate, she'll throw the entire plan into disarray. This will have all been for nothing."

A spider crawled on the floor around V.V. He stepped on it the moment he saw it.

"A need to get her out of the game."

* * *

_Lelouch stood upon cracked pavement. Above him, the sky had white strings sticking about everywhere. The sky itself had a purple hue, and a fog obscured his sight beyond a single mile._

_"What is this place?" Lelouch asked._

_"_The Web_" a voice suddenly said. The surprise forced Lelouch to take a step back._

_The ground broke beneath him the moment he did. _

_"**AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**" Lelouch yelled as he fell through the cracks. In desperation, he found one of the white strings, and grabbed on. It broke instantly, forcing Lelouch to keep falling._

_He managed to find another strand to grab, and was able to find a balance._

_"_This is the web of life. That which you must now protect_" the voice spoke again. What was it talking about? What web? What was he supposed to protect?_

_The strand Lelouch was holding on to began to vibrate. Lelouch saw it shaking, before it suddenly snapped and jolted, shooting him upwards. As Lelouch flew up, other strands began to snap as well. They all flew towards Lelouch, and grabbed him in midair. _

_More strands began to break, and they formed a new shape. A spider's web._

_"_**Defend the web!**_" the voice shouted. The web began to glow in a blinding light. One that enveloped everything around it. _

* * *

**Beep***

**Beep***

**Beep***

Lelouch groaned as he pressed the snooze button on his alarm. He was still trying to understand that dream he had.

**Beep***

**Beep***

**Beep***

Which was not easy to do as the alarm kept blaring. None of his attempts to silence it were working.

**Beep***

**Beep***

**Beep***

Fed up with trying to be subtle, Lelouch folded his hand into a fist. He brought that fist down on the alarm as hard as he could.

He heard something shatter, and jolted up from his looked to where his hand had fallen, and saw a sight he was not expecting.

The alarm was now in shatters, with wires and glass shards now scattered everywhere. And his hand, the hand of a privileged, unathletic prince, was unharmed.

"What the...?" Lelouch exclaimed as he stumbled out of his it would be best to move on and just buy a new alarm, Lelouch got up to change. He walked to his closet, but stopped when he felt a weight on his hand. He looked down to see that his blanket was still attached.

"Is this static? Or what's happening?" Lelouch wondered aloud as he tried to pull off the blanket. To no avail. he waved his hand as much as he could, but the blanket wouldn't come off. Becoming frustrated, Lelouch pressed the bottom of the blanket to the floor with his foot, and pulled.

The blanket was torn to shreds. A nearly nine-hundred dollar silk blanket, made from one of the empires finest materials. Now a shredded mess on the floor. And the worst part?

Part of it was still stuck to his hand.

"What is going on? What is...?"

**Knock* Knock* Knock***

"Lelouch?" Hearing his mother's voice from the door shocked him. So much so that he immediately rushed to lock the door. He held it shut with his hand.

"Lelouch? Why is the door locked?" Marianne asked.

"I'm changing mother. I'm not in the best position to be seen" Lelouch explained. Not a complete lie.

"I see. Just to let you know Lelouch, your father agreed to come tonight. I would suggest you look your best" she told him. That was surprising. Since when did Father care enough to come around? He could think about it later.

"Of course mother. Just give me a few minutes. I'll be out."

"You had better" Marianne said as she walked away.

When he was certain she was gone, Lelouch breathed in relief. He tried to move away from the door.

Only to find that it was stuck to the door.

"No, no, no, no. Stop sticking" Lelouch muttered as he tried to pull his hand away from the wood. Unfortunately, whatever force was sticking him to the door was very strong.

Raising a foot up, Lelocuh tried kicking himself away from the door. it worked. A little too well.

Not only did he release himself from the door, he also tore out splinters of the wood with his fingers. And the kick had more force than he had intended. He was pushed back to the other side of the room, where he crashed into his window. A window thats handle broke and flew open. Letting Lelouch fall out.

But instead of plummeting three stories to the ground, Lelouch's feet were now sticking to the wall. He was standing on the side of the wall.

"Keep sticking. Please keep sticking" Lelouch pleaded as he stuck to the side of the wall. How he was doing so, was a mystery to him.

"Ok. So I wake up this morning with strength I didn't have before, and I keep sticking to things. What could've...?" Then Lelouch remembered. The only thing from yesterday that stuck out in his mind. The one thing that could explain anything.

"The Spider Bite!" He yelled. His yell somehow caused his feet to unstick. He ended up falling straight into the grass below.

One might expect some sort of pain from the fall. But all Lelouch felt was confusion. His body was completely fine. Not a mark or a bruise on him. He simply picked himself up and started pacing away from the wall. He moved away with no direction in mind.

"No. That doesn't make any sense. How could a spider bite cause this. It's just a dumb insect. It wouldn't do anything like this. It couldn't" Lelouch tried hard to rationalize his situation to himself. He was so distracted, that he didn't realize he was about to walk into the gate.

"That can't be right. There was something about that spider. There was..." Lelouch stopped mid-sentence. He felt something in his head. A sort of tingle. Something that triggered a single command in his body.

**Jump**

Without any sort of thought, and acting purely on instinct, Lelouch bent his knees. He propelled himself upwards, and cleared the ten-foot gate in one leap. In one leap, he was now standing outside Villa, and in the street.

Shocked by the action, Lelouch turned to confirm that he had made that jump. He was now in the street, wearing only purple sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and black socks.

"This can't be real. How? How?" Lelouch tried hard to explain anything to himself. What was happening?

* * *

"This never gets old" Miguel said as he watched the kid jump over the wall. He remembered his own confusion when he had gained his powers, and felt a tinge of sympathy for the kid. It never was easy to adapt to the changes at first.

"True. So what should we do?" Lyla asked from his wrist. Miguel thought it over before responding. He watched as the kid started running way from his mansion. Probably freaked out of his mind.

"Let's keep an eye on him. If we can get him to an isolated area, then maybe we'll approach him."

"Sounds like a plan" Lyla said.

Miguel nodded. He then shot a webline and followed after the prince.

* * *

"_This isn't happening_" Lelouch screamed in his head as he ran through the streets. He knew where he needed to go. He just wanted to get there without causing an incident. The fact that many people were eyeballing him was not helpful.

Finally, he made it. The old, abandoned smelting factory that he often used when he wanted to be alone from everyone. Just have some privacy to think.

He ran inside and slammed the door shut.

Unfortunately, his fingers decided to get stuck again.

"Come on" Lelouch muttered as he pulled his hands back. He managed to break free, but he also fell on his back.

"All this because of a spider" he complained to the universe while laying on the ground. "I have my worst and most confusing morning in months because of a spider bite."

As Lelouch kept complaining to himself, he didn't notice a figure walking up to him from behind. Until the tingling in his head started blaring.

"Hey kid" a voice said, startling Lelouch. In his fear, Lelouch stretched out his hand and grabbed the figures wrist. Before either of them could react again, sparks of purple electricity shot out from Lelouch's fingers. The electricity shocked the figure's entire body, and shot him back several feet.

As the figure was propelled back, he shot a white string directly at Lelouch. It stuck to his chest, and pulled the boy along with him.

Lelouch got his chest skidded across the pavement, which did hurt. But just like the fall from his window, not as much as it should have. He picked himself up, and saw the figure laying on the floor, not moving.

Lelouch rushed over to the figure, and analysed him. He was wearing a sort of blue bodysuit with a skull-like red symbol, red spikes on his arms, and a red around where his eyes should be. Was he some kind of performer? And what was he doing here?

Lelouch only knew that the man probably needed help. He didn't know what had happened, but it diffidently hurt the man. He reached for his phone for his phone, but it wasn't in his pocket. "I left everything at home" he realized. He stood up to leave, but something grabbed his arm.

"Kid. Please don't do that again" he deadpanned.

"Your ok? But, I shocked you. How...?"

"Trust me. I've been through worse. A lot worse" the figure said as he stood up. He looked at a device on his wrist? Was it a watch?

"Great" the figure muttered. Was it broken? He took the mask off his face, revealing curly dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hi there. My name is Miguel. How's your morning?"

"Uh. Well..." How was Lelouch supposed to respond to that? His morning had been, in one sense, hectic. But this stranger probably wouldn't even believe him.

"I mean, aside from sticking to everything and jumping over walls" the man said, making Lelouch's head shoot up. How did he know.

"I can see you have questions. I do have answers kid. Or do you prefer "your highness"?" Miguel asked.

Now Lelouch was interested. This man knew who he was, and what was happening. He needed more information.

"Just Lelouch is fine. How do you know about me?"

"Want to take a guess?" Miguel responded.

Take a guess? How was Lelouch supposed to...?

Lelouch's train of thought was derailed when the blaring sensation in his brain came back. The more he looked at Miguel, the stronger it got. Did that mean...?

"You... You're like me?" Lelouch asked.

"Not entirely" Miguel said. "But yeah. We're both spiders."

Spider. That confirmed it. The bite from yesterday is what gave Lelouch these weird abilities.

"Then, how do you know about me?" Lelouch asked.

"I was tracking the spider, actually. When I found its location, it had already bitten you. Transferred its radiation to you" Miguel explain.

"Radiation?" Lelouch questioned with concern.

"Don't worry, you don't have cancer or anything like that. It just means that the spider transferred its attributes to you. It's why you have abilities similar to the arachnid now."

That... didn't sound scientifically possible. Even with his limited knowledge of science, Lelouch had to figure that a radioactive bite should have killed him, or at least made him terminally ill. But the wall crawling? The sticky hands? What other explanation was there.

"I guess that explains some things. But it does leave another question."

"What's that?" Miguel asked.

"Why are you still here then? The spider is dead, so why follow me?"

"To help you" Miguel said, surprising Lelouch somewhat. "I get it. You wake up with powers that you hardly understand, and you don't really know how to deal with them. You're not the only one Lelouch."

Miguel stood up to face Lelouch. "I train you get a grip on your new powers. God knows I could have used the help when I started."

Miguel pointed his finger straight at the prince.

"I can teach you to be Spider-Man."

* * *

**So that's is it for now. Hopefully you enjoyed that.**

**As for Miguel, I imagine him looking like Oscar Issac, his voice actor. **

**Just one announcement. For the first chapter, someone PM'd me saying that they would like the pairing to be Black Cat (Felicia Hardy). I originally wan't going to do a love interest from the comics, but I started liking this idea the more I thought about it. So I think I will go with this one.**

**In any case, the next couple chapters will focus on Lelouch training with Miguel and setting up his first villain. Maybe Vulture.**

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile. If you guys could give it a look and leave a vote, I would really appreciate it. **

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know a lot of you guys may be wondering when the next chapter will be coming. I'm afraid I have some bad news on that front.**

**I've decided not to continue writing this story. I know this will be a disappointment to some people, but I am no longer able to figure out how to continue writing this story. Some of my reviewers have pointed out that Lelouch is a type of character that doesn't mesh well with being Spider-Man. Originally, I thought I could overcome this and make it work. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I would be making a very OOC Lelouch. And that is not my goal with this story at all. For any Code Geass story I do, I want to try and keep as faithful to the original characters as I can.**

**Another issue I had was something that kept reoccurring in almost every piece of Code Geass content on my profile. A lot of people have been clamoring to me to make the pairing Lelouch and Kallen for my stories. The issue there is, I'm not a big fan of Kallen. I don't dislike her character, but she's never been a favorite of mine. I've also never been able to picture her paired with Lelouch. The same applies to Shirley. They just don't work for me. That's why all those demands honestly got annoying after a while.**

**Finally, I just ran out of motivation to write that particular story. That's why I decided to put it up for adoption. If anyone wants to make their own Spider-Lelouch story, just send me your ideas. Whosever I like best will get the honor. The only constraint will be that Miguel O'Hara not be used. Lelouch can either figure out his powers by himself, or have a different mentor. That is the only restraint. **

**As for myself, I think I will still do a Spider-Man and Code Geass story. Only this one will feature a different character with Spider powers. In fact, the character is listed in my profile, for anyone who's interested. **

**Unlike this story, that new one will focus on a third party character. One who stands apart from Zero's Black Knights and the Britannian Empire. Someone with his own goals. Anyone who's read Leonard Church814's story _A Mantle Above the Rest _will get a general idea.**

**Anyway, I've talked long enough. I will see you all next time. Bye!**


End file.
